behind the door
by CamillaBechmann
Summary: This is a pretty sad story!  it has nothing to do with the Fullmetal alchemist plot. EdxWinry!


**Behind the door…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with the Fullmetal alchemist plot.**

----------------------------------------------------------

It happened about two weeks ago. I remember it. I still remember it so clearly. All the details.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Winry and I were sitting on the egress, out site our houses. She was my night Boer and my very best friend since childhood. We are at the same age, sixteen, but I'm some month older than her. Well, we were sitting right besides each other, looking up at the sky. She grinned. "Hey, Edward?" she said. "Mhm?" I turned to her. She smiled at me. __Gosh, her smile was so… sweet! I couldn't help it, but stared at her like crazy. Okay, okay. I admit it, I, Edward Elric am in love with my best friend. So what? It's not like she would ever love me back. "Ed? ED, ARE YOU IN THERE?" I got out of my trance. It was Winry. I blushed. "Wh – What?" I asked her nervously. She laughed. "HAHA! Oh Ed , you dork!! HAHA." "Oh, yeah? Who are you calling a dork, little Ms. Winry Rockbell?" I smirked at her. "You." She the got on top of me and began tickling me. Just like we always used to, when we were younger. _

_After some time, she finally spooked. "It's getting dark. Do you want to eat dinner at my house?" And then again, she was looking at me with those eyes. Those amazing, sea-blue, eyes. And her long, blonde, hair was so beautiful in the wind. "Yeah, of cause." I answered her, as she took my left hand and we ran to her house._

"_Dad, I'm home!" Winry yelled as we came in. "And Ed is here too. He's staying for dinner." No answer. We went to the living-room, where we found her dad, sitting in his chair, crying. "Oh my God! Dad, are you all right? What's wrong?" she asked as she ran over and gave him a hug. "It's.. It's…" He was shaking. "It's… your mom.." Both Winry and I gasped. "What's wrong with mom, dad?" she asked him. "She's… She's dead!" Winry fell to the floor, with tears running down her cheeks. I kneeled down to her level and hugged her tight. "Shhh, Win. It's okay.. Shhh."_

----------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. "Edward!" It was my mom, who were calling from the downstairs.

"Will you please go to the Rockbells and give them the gift I brought to them?" "Sure." I yelled back. I ran downstairs, grabbed my shoes and got out site.

I entered their house. I knew Winry were home alone. Because her dad's car wasn't in the garage. I looked for her all over the house, until I got to the bathroom. The door was open and I could see her in there. She was sitting on the floor and she was crying. I breathed. "Winry, what's wrong?" I asked as I turned her to me. She sniffed. "I… I – I – I – I can't stand it anymore Ed." Her blood red eyes were looking at me. "My life is a mess. Mom I dead, dad and I are moving and maybe I'll never be able to see you again." I looked down on her right hand. It was full of pills. I looked confused at her. "I-I .." "Win! You weren't going to kill you self, were you?" She eyed the ground and began crying even more. I gave another sigh. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Maybe it will cheer you up a little." She nodded and then we left.

My right arm was around her shoulder and her head rested on my chest. "Ed?" I didn't answered, but she knew I was listening. "I wish that people gets another chance…" "Yes…" I said. "… That people gets a chance to do one simple thing over again." "Mhm.:" I took some steps, but she wasn't following. "Gosh, come on. I'm freezing like hell here." "No." she just said. "Huh?" I was confused. "Look there, Ed." It was a door. A, big black, door with a glass hand in the middle of it. The door was on a very old and dirty house, that we knew no one had lived in for years. Spooky, huh? "Yeah, it's a door?" I simply said.

"Come on, let's check it out." "Wha- NO!" "Oh Ed, you're no fun! Are you scared?" she grinned.

"Grrr.. Okay, let's go in there."

I opened the door, with Winry right behind me. It was dark and we couldn't see a damn thing,

then...

"ARRRRRRG!, EDDDD-WAAAARD!" "Winry! ARRRRR, WIN… WIN-RY…" then I got out.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Winry sitting beside me. _'God, my head hurts!'_ I thought. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Y- Yeah." I looked around. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. I think you got really hurt after.. you know." "Arrh, yeah. The door." "Jup. And… and guess who is out to get us some candy?" she said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Who?" "My.. my mom and she…" I cut her off. "No, Win. Gosh! Your mom is dead. Dead, remember? You most really had hurt your head." "That's right Ed, she _was_ dead. But a few minutes ago, she - she was here and holding me. It wasn't a dream and I –I think the door is a kind for a time travel thing. Like we are back in time now and… today is the same date as my mom died."

"You mean.. the .. the 30th May?" She nodded. "Winry, we have to find your mother before it's too late!" "No, Ed. Stay here, you are hurt."

"Forget it Win! I don't care if I'm hurt. I have to save your mother from the dead. I don't want to see you in that awful pain again! Okay?" "Oh, that was so sweet Ed, but.." "No buts. Come!" I said as I took her hand in mine and we left.

We walked on the street for an hour or so. "Do you even know where your mom went?" I asked her. I was tired and my foot is hurting. Hers too, I could tell, but I could see that she wouldn't give up. Neither would I. "No, not precisely." She sighed. "It's okay. Come on, let's keep going." She suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" her eyes were full of tears. "I think it's here the car accident happened..." She sniffed. "Can we please stay here until she's coming?" I held her tight.

"Sure, but what will you do when she's coming?" "I.. don't know yet Ed, but I do know that I'll do whatever it takes to save mom." "Sure you will. Come here."

I think we waited for another hour, until…

"ED, WAKE UP!" "What.. What's going on?"

"What are we going to do, Ed? Mom is coming!" "I-I don't know." I took my hands to my head. _"Think Edward, think!"_ I mumbled to my self. "Come on, think of something. Hurry up!" Winry said loud. "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a second." Pause for a few second. "I got I Win! I…" but she was there. HS was already on her way to the road. "Oho! No, Winry. STOOOP!" She continue running. Not looking back, she yelled back. "No. I. Have. To…" "Noooo!" "ARRRRRRR…" BUUM. She got hit by a car. Her mom was driving into the site of the road and got out of the car.

"Oh no, Winry honey!" Winry were on the other site of the road, bleeding like hell. I ran over to her. "YOU IDIOT! Why did you do that?" I asked and took her into my arms.

"I…" she breathed. "… Had to save her…" my cheeks were wet of tears. "Ed…" I nodded. ".. I'm dying." "No.. you aren't. You can't, cus'… Cus' I-I love you!" She smiled and put one of her hands on my cheek. "I love you too.. Remember that…" I held her tighter, and then she whispered in my ear. "I guess you only get one chance to change you life…" I kissed her forehead as she died in my arms.

--------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think:D pleas review. **

**- Cb.**


End file.
